


easy to get, difficult to ask for

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Nihon Country, Vampire Fai, Vampiric Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: The night before they leave for Clow Country, Fai is hungry, so he goes in search of his self-appointed prey.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 41





	easy to get, difficult to ask for

**Author's Note:**

> Did I ever mention I hate coming up with fic titles? Because I really, really do.

The night before they leave for Clow Country, Fai leaves his assigned rooms in Shirasagi Palace in search of his wayward ninja. The last time he'd seen Kurogane, the man had made some excuses about needing to talk to princess Tomoyo and left before either Fai or Syaoran or Mokona could question him.

That was a couple of hours ago, and honestly? Fai doesn't want to think about why he's having such a hard time finding the country's princess and her chief protector. 

(He's not jealous. He has no reason to be.

Not after Tokyo. Not after Celes. 

He's not stupid. And he's not jealous.

What he is is mildly concerned.)

"Where are you, Kuro-sama?" he mutters to himself as he turns yet another corner.

He promptly bumps into the man in question.

"Mage," Kurogane says, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?" Here, from what Fai can tell, being in front of a set of lavishly ornate sliding doors. Probably Tomoyo's private rooms. He swallows, pushing the thought away.

"I was looking for you," he answers. Kurogane looks at him questioningly. "I…" Fai starts, looking away because this is something that is difficult for him to say. So, he changes tack. "We're off to Clow tomorrow. Hopefully, we'll be able to find and defeat Fei Wang Reed. And I…"

As he trails off, it occurs to him how this might sound. (Which, well, isn't all that unfounded, but really, it's not the right time for things like that. After, maybe, when they settle down and take a breath. Still, not now.) "I mean! We should all get some rest, make sure we're at full strength tomorrow. Well, as much as we can be, with the way things currently are."

"Mage," Kurogane interrupts him. "You're rambling. What's going on? What did you do?"

And, well, he should probably be offended by that. "I didn't do anything," Fai huffs. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

He looks down. It shouldn't be that difficult a thing to ask for, he knows, but it is, because of how things have been since Tokyo. 

"You hungry?" Kurogane asks out of the blue, and dammit all, Fai had wanted to say it first, take the first step into mending (building?) that particular bridge.

He sighs. Nods. "I'm hungry," he admits. It's the first time he's said it since he's been turned. 

Kurogane nods, and starts walking the way Fai came from. "Come on, then," he says, looking at Fai over his shoulder. "Let's go back to our rooms. Don't want the servants screeching about some pale yuurei draining the life out of me out here in the halls. Tomoyo would never let us live it down."

Fai nods, snorting a laugh at the image Kurogane's words invoked, and follows.

~

("I won't drink too much, don't worry."

"Drink as much as you need, idiot."

"Then I'll drink you dry, and then what'll we do?"

"Hmpf."

"Kuro-sama, I'll drink enough to hold me for a couple of days. We'll see how things are in Clow before I drink again, okay? You need to be in top shape, too, in case we walk into a trap and have to fight."

"I'm always in fighting shape!"

"Yes, but please remember you've lost an arm and about a third of your blood in Celes."

"Mage…"

"Let's not make it worse, alright? If I'm not allowed to take risks with my life, then neither are you. Okay?"

"...okay."

"Thank you.")


End file.
